


(Platonic) Love in an Elevator

by Kaitie



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: One more thing goes wrong and Chidi finally reaches his breaking point.





	(Platonic) Love in an Elevator

“So…wow, who thought Michael would have it in him, huh?”

“Yeah, wow.”

Eleanor and Chidi entered the elevator, waving to Tahani and the others who were still in Michael’s office talking. They were supposed to meet up for lunch after Tahani showed the new Eleanor around their neighborhood. She was excited to be able to use her good hostess skills on someone new and was already deep in plans for the new Eleanor’s welcome party.

Chidi hit the button for the ground floor, giving Eleanor a supportive smile. “How are you doing? Things are looking good for you staying here.”

Eleanor shrugged. “I’m alright. I hope so, but if Trevor takes this to Shawn, then I might end up royally forked anyway.”

Chidi wanted to say something comforting, but they both knew that the situation was tenuous and there was a very real possibility that Eleanor would be on her way to the Bad Place very soon.

Before he could come up with anything, the elevator jerked to a halt, throwing both of them off balance. The lights shut off and two small emergency lights blinked on, casting an eerie red glow on the enclosed space.

“Really?” Eleanor huffed, crossing her arms, annoyed.

Chidi pressed the buttons, looking for some way of contacting assistance. When he couldn’t find any, he slumped against the wall, shutting his eyes. “Of course there’s nothing. Why would there be? Elevators probably don’t break down in the Good Place, where everything is supposed to be perfect and problem-free!”

“Hey man, you doing ok?” Eleanor asked, a little surprised at his outburst.

“I know I shouldn’t be shocked, and yet I’m still dumbfounded at the sheer number of things that have gone wrong and continue to go wrong around here. This isn’t the eternity I was promised!”

Eleanor just gaped at him for a moment, finding herself stung by his outburst. Sure, he freaked out a little now and then, but they’d been doing so well.

“Well I’m sorry!” she said, lashing out and gesturing angrily, “I don’t even know what I did to cause this. I think I’ve been really good.”

“Yeah well, who knows what could happen now with both Eleanors in one place. The sky could just start falling down on us at any moment.” Chidi was breathing heavily, sweat beading on his forehead.

Eleanor opened her mouth to yell again, defend herself for the millionth time, when she took a better look at him. “Seriously Chidi, are you ok?”

“I’m fine” he said, trying to wave off her concern. He leaned against the wall, one hand gripping the rail for support.

“Um, not to contradict you or anything, but you don’t look very fine.”

“Listen— I just, have a thing about elevators, ok.”

Eleanor’s first instinct was to laugh, crack a joke at his claustrophobia, elevator-phobia, whatever is was, but she took a second and saw just how stressed Chidi really looked.

“Oh man, ok, it’s going to be fine” she said, moving to his side. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she gave a squeeze. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Any chance you know how to get this thing unstuck?”

“Nope, sorry. I really don’t think this one is my fault. Maybe this one is on Jianyu, who knows what he’s doing right now.”

By now Chidi was bent over, hands on his knees, panting like he’d just run a mile. Eleanor racked her brain for any inspiration on what to do. _Why didn’t I help more people when I was alive?_ she thought to herself, _I probably would have learned something that would have been useful right about now._

“Ok, why don’t we just sit down” she suggested, helping him slide down to the floor. “Why don’t you put your head between your legs and try to slow your breathing. That’s a thing that people do, right?”

“Y-yeah, it is” Chidi managed to get out, doing as she said.

“Ok, maybe if we breathe together. Uh, ready? Hee, hee, hoo, hee, hee, hoo” she puffed, trying to encourage him.

“I think that’s Lamaze breathing, I’m not giving birth” he panted.

“Whatever, close enough.”

Chidi lifted his head to give her a look.

“See? You’re feeling better already” Eleanor said, trying to sound cheery. “And on the bright side, no matter what happens, we’re already dead, right?”

“You’d think that would be helpful, but I guess rational thought can’t win all the time” Chidi said, feeling well enough to sit up, resting back against wall.

Eleanor scooted next to him, resting her hand on top of his. “Listen, even though I’m like, 98% sure this isn’t my fault, I’m sorry. I know I’ve apologized to you a lot, and I meant most of those, but I know you’ve had to put up with so much since I showed up.”

Chidi just gave her a weak smile.

“No, really. I know you don’t think I appreciate you, but I really do! Even if I’m still a pretty lousy person, I’m better than I was when I got here. And I know you thought that everything was going to be great with the real Eleanor here…”

“I didn’t say –“

“Oh please” Eleanor said, interrupting him. “I can see the way the two of you have clicked. I’m surprised you didn’t start making out at the table over dinner last night.” She rolled her eyes, before dropping her gaze to the ground, removing her hand from his.

“Come on Eleanor, I barely know real – I mean, the other Eleanor.”

“You don’t have to, she’s your soulmate, remember? You two are meant for each other. And I’m just…garbage no one needs around anymore.”

Eleanor was horrified to feel tears welling up, so she jumped to her feet, hitting the elevator buttons and praying that the power would come back on.

“You know that’s not true, right?” Chidi said, standing up behind her. Grabbing her shoulders, he spun her around and looked her right in the eye. “Maybe the other Eleanor and I are soulmates, but you and I are friends. I may have just helped you in the beginning because I felt ethically bound to and you needed my help, but now I know you and know that inside, sometimes way down inside, you’re a good person. You’re my friend, Eleanor and nothing that happens can change that.”

“You mean that?” she mumbled, squirming uncomfortably at sharing actual feelings.

“Of course.”

“I just worried that…with real Eleanor here now, there’s no place for me. I’m in her house, hanging out with her soulmate. She’s basically a perfect human being, so what do I have to offer?”

“You have a lot to offer” Chidi reassured her. “I mean, sure, disaster seems to follow you around, but lately it’s because you’re trying to help people. And yourself, but other people too.” He flashed her a smile, nudging her gently to try and get one from her too.

“I hope there’s a place for me here, if I get to stay” she sighed.

“We’ll make a place, don’t you worry.” Chidi pulled her into a hug, smiling again as she sniffled softly against his shoulder.

“Well, at least I took your mind off the elevator thing, huh?” Eleanor said, pulling away.

“Until you brought it up again!” Chidi said, feeling the panic beginning to creep back in. Eleanor bashed away at the buttons again, but this time, as she did, the panel lit up and the elevator whirred back to life.

Finally the elevator doors opened and they stepped off, Chidi sucking in a deep breath of fresh air. Eleanor just watched him with a smile.

“Thanks Chidi” she said, taking his arm. And together they walked back out into the neighborhood, ready to face whatever challenge came at them next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I should just toss this up here before the new season starts. Just wrote this randomly during the first season, somewhere after real Eleanor shows up, but before everything happens at the end. I can't wait for season 2!


End file.
